My Tears don't Fall
by Hitomi-taichou
Summary: What if..Those two words lead to an endless amount of possibilities. What if Harry was half demon & Draco's friend? What if Dumbledore only saw Harry as a tool? What if Tom Riddle can't remember anything, takes Harry in, raises him and loves him as a son?
1. Don't trust anyone but yourself

**A/N: Hey, I've had this idea in my mind for quite a while and I wanted to get it out there.**

**Yes, I know Voldie doesn't have a body at this stage in the story, but we're going to ignore that little fact because if we acknowledge it, none of this would make sense.**

**Disclaimer- I drink instant coffee. JK Rowling is richer than the Queen. Enough said**

Harry was running through the neighbourhood park, frantically trying to escape those who pursue him, "Get back here you freak!" He heard someone call out. The ten year old boy's green eyes widened in fear behind his wiry glasses as he was ran. He skidded to a stop when he was cornered by a fence, and turned around to see Dudley and Piers and their group ganging up on him. Harry kept a determined expression on his face when inside, he was going crazy with fear, _Slytherins do not show their emotions. Keep control of what you are thinking_

_Gryffindors bravery at what separate them from the rest my boy, your parents were brave. The people before you are nothing but bullies, it is your turn to stand up for yourself. Darn the consequences_

Harry's eyes narrowed at the strange thought; after all, what on earth is a Slytherin or a Gryffindor? He snapped back into focus just quick enough to see Piers grab his frail boy and hold his hands behind his back, whilst his cousin practised on his favourite human punching bag. The small male screamed for him to stop, when he wasn't being punched in the face, and squirmed, but Pier's hold was too strong, "Hey!" a voice called out, "Leave him alone!" Harry sighed, he could never have been more grateful for someone's interruption. The group parted to reveal a boy Harry's age with platinum blonde hair and powerful silver eyes.

"What it to you, blonde freak?"

"Yea, your freak hair and freakish eyes; go on! Get out of here!"

"No," the boy said again, "Leave. Him. Alone."

Harry dangled from the death grip in utter confusion. Who was this boy? And why would he want to help him? But the thought alone sent a warm feeling through him, and he narrowed his eyes in desperation for freedom.

"Leave now, blondie, and we won't beat you up."

"I'm not leaving until you let him go."

_Just leave_, Harry thought. They piercing silver bored into Harry's green eyes with determination which he had never seen before. The orphan looked up to the tree branch, _I don't want him to get hurt, and I have to do something_. Then his power surged through him as he watched the branch fall in amazement, right onto his big, fat cousin's head. His friends crowded around him, letting Harry go. Said boy ran for his life, wiping blood off his face as he did so.

"Come with me," the blonde said, "Do not worry."

_He saved me!_ Harry thought, "I am not worried."

"Good then," he said haughtily, "My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter."

"I know that," Draco said with a small smile, "And that branch? You're a wizard, obviously, a powerful one in fact."

"...I'm a what?"

"A _wizard_," Draco sighed like Harry was stupid, "Someone who can do magic? Some of us are...more worthy, than others. And living with those Muggles, I can't blame you for not knowing the difference. I can help you out there." Draco held out a pale arm for him to shake. Harry had no idea what a Muggle was, but accepted the hand without hesitation nonetheless.

The blonde was quiet for a while, "You honestly knew nothing about your magic?" At Harry's silent, shocked response Malfoy sighed, "Come Harry, we have much to discuss."

* * *

"So you don't remember anything?"

"Only a flash of green light."

"Wow..." Draco whispered, they were sitting on a park bench and Draco was questioning Harry about his life, "What other accidental magic have you done?"

"I'm sorry to say this Draco, but I don't think I'm a wizard. Magic isn't real." Harry had all too many experiences with believing in magic, most of them whilst resulted in the cupboard under the stairs.

"Oh really?" the blonde smirked, "Has there ever been a time where you didn't want to do something, or you knew something was going to happen; and you made things go your way?" Harry frowned in concentration, _landing up on the roof away from Dudley's gang, the jumper shrinking, and his hair re growing..._ He sighed at Draco's grin, "I told you so."

"Fine," Harry said in defeat, "I'm a wizard. It's sounds so...far-fetched." He paused for a while at the sight on a large garden snake, /_Leave us_\ he hissed and the snake complied.

Draco's eyes widened, "You're a Parselmouth?"

"I'm a what?"

"A Parselmouth; you can talk to snakes!"

"I can?" Draco just rolled his eyes impatiently, so Harry tried again, "Is that a bad thing?"

"What? Of course not! It's why Salazar Slytherin was famous after all, what my parents would do to turn me into a Parselmouth!"

"So...who's Salazar Slytherin?"

"One founder of the four houses," They were both sitting die by side, watching the sun go down, "There's Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff," Harry sniggered at this, "Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. What house will you be in?"

"I, um, I don't really know. You?"

"Slytherin, my whole family's been in it. You better be a Slytherin," he added with a grin, "I just know it. Can't go through Hogwarts without a friend right?"

"Yea, right."

_Friend..._

* * *

Voldemort groaned and shook his head slightly as he picked himself up from the floor, _Ugh, _he thought, _where am I?_ He staggered as he regained his balance and for some reason he was wearing a _really_ thick black robe. Tom looked around the surrounding forests before stumbling across a pond. He gasped as he stared into the reflection. He no longer bore the snow white skin and slit red eyes, but he seemed to take on the appearance of the same handsome Tom Riddle that he once was.

"What happened to me? Where am I?" The last thing he remembered doing was... he had no idea. He placed his wand in his hand, "Point me" he instructed, but upon seeing that the spell was of no use whatsoever, he began walking in a random direction, all of the time thinking, _What happened?_

* * *

Days passed where Harry and Draco bonded and became really close. There were a couple of things that we're never talked about. Harry parents, for one, and also why Draco was in Privet Drive in the first place. With each passing hour, both their powers increased; this was shown through their accidental magic. Harry wasn't even allowed inside Number 4 often anymore because of it. They also got to know each other, "Let's see," Draco asked on day, "Favourite animal?"

"Muggle or magic?"

"What do you think?"

Harry smirked, "Phoenix, a blue one. There are too many red ones."

"Do you have any idea how rare those are to get? And you can't just _buy_ Phoenixes, they have to find you."

"Why?"

"No one knows really. They are incredibly loyal apparently."

"Hmm," Harry mused, "What's your favourite animal?"

"Dragon," he replied immediately. Harry couldn't help but chuckle, "I wonder why?" he asked sarcastically.

A comfortable silence followed, "Sun's setting," Draco muttered, "I should go." Harry nodded and they said good bye. The raven haired boy had never been so comfortable in his life, him and Draco just fit together.

Harry picked up a gold watch, which he assumed Draco left, and stared intently. Instead of hands, there were little stars circling around the numbers. The wonders of magic... Humming merrily as he walked back to Number 4, he failed to notice a bright blue pair of twinkling eyes narrowed at him.

* * *

Draco walked silently along the path way, glancing at the identical houses with little interest. He was a _Malfoy_ for Merlin's sake, why would he care? Actually, the real question was; why was he here? He didn't know the answer himself, Draco doubted his parents knew where he went. Something about that Harry boy was...strange, and not because he was a wizard or had defeated the Dark Lord. _Defeated_, not _destroyed_.

He plunged his hands into his pockets, using a selection of his father's curse words when he realised that he must've left his watch at the tree. Draco caught sight of Harry walking in the opposite direction and opened his mouth to call for him, but stopped at the sight of an old man in bright blue robes with white hair sneak up behind Harry. Instinct drove him and he crept silently behind the bushes to watch out for his new best friend.

* * *

_Something doesn't feel right,_ Harry thought, he felt something attacking his mind. Draco had taught him the basics of Occlumency, something that he had overheard his 'Uncle Severus' discussing on day at the Manor. His shield wasn't strong enough _yet _but it was enough to warn the person that he was alert. He turned at the sound of someone speaking, "Good evening Harry."

"W-Who are you?"

"My name is Professor Dumbledore. I am the headmaster at Hogwarts, a school of magic." Draco had told him about Hogwarts and about Dumbledore too. The old man was nothing but someone who spoke in riddles that was too fond of his Lemon Drops. Harry nodded curtly and kept walking, the voice of Draco resounding in his mind, _'"Don't trust anyone but yourself." He had said, "And your best friend." He added as an afterthought, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders.'_

"Why don't you trust me Harry? I can bring you to my school."

"Trusting is the first step of betrayal," Harry responded immediately, "and besides, I don't talk to strangers like you. Magic isn't real." He lied smoothly

"But you trusted Mr Malfoy," he turned to look at the elderly man at these words, "Yes I have seen you two together and you're magic. I must tell you Harry, people like him aren't good for you." Harry thought he heard a sound from behind the bushes, like a scoff or a sound of disgust, "I know families that you can trust, like the Weasley's."

"Weasels...?" he asked in confusion. Why would this man want him to be friend with weasels? Unless they invented a spell of get weasels to talk English, but that still wouldn't be very helpful – companionship wise.

"Mr Malfoy is not good for you, and you are not supposed have any knowledge of your magic until you turn 11. It's all part of my plan to keep you safe."

"Your plan," Harry bit, he didn't care that he was only ten and the elderly man probably had decades of experience above him, all he knew was that he didn't like the sound of him, "I'm not a pawn. I know of my magic and you can't take that away from me."

The old man sighed, "It seems like I have no choice. Mr Malfoy would be so disappointed, but this was the way it was meant to happen. Your destiny follows a set of rules for companions."

The raven haired snarled in anger, feeling the magic boil up inside of him. He could feel it coursing through his veins, swimming in his blood, doing whatever it could to be released. _He insulted Draco!_He felt power surging in his hands like never before, "Well rules are meant to be broken," he growled as menacing as he could, _Where did that come from?_ He thought to himself.

"Apparently Mr Malfoy has damaged your mind more than I thought, this is for your own good my boy. You must not let your demon side get to you!"

That anger, it rose again, "You don't know what's good for me!" Before he paused, _Demon side?_ But he had no time to dawdle; Harry tripped and punched the ground, crying out in pain as his fist connected with the rock. But that was nothing compared to the wall of dark blue/indigo fire that erupted from the ground, pushing Dumbledore back. _Awesome, _he thought.

But Harry was backed up into a corner, and Draco's grey eyes widened as he saw his best friend trapped, and yet determined, _Reckless to the end, _Draco thought in disgust, _Must be that father of his, James Potter, thank god his biological mother was a Slytherin, a demon in fact, and not that mudblood Evans. _

"Your life," Dumbledore stated calmly, "Follows a set of rules. You must obey them for this plan to work out. And these last few weeks were, what I call, _rule breakers_. It's for your own good."

Blue eyes twinkled more brightly than ever as he raised his wand, oblivious to the platinum haired boy hiding behind the bush, eyes widened in fear and his mouth gaping open as if to yell out _Harry!_, and pointed it at the black haired boy's temple, who's bright green eyes were wide in fear...

"Obliviate!"

**A/N: Erm, not too sure about the ending, but it's late and I'm getting tired**

**Review and let me know what you think**

**I know what you're thinking right now, who the hell is Harry's biological mother? All will be told in time, my friend...**


	2. A lot to think about, you know?

Harry shivered as the spell washed over him, like ice cold water surging through his mind. He felt it sifting through his memories, as if to choose which ones to erase, the brunette fought the spell, but the power behind it was simply too great.

"_I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy"_

"_You better be a Slytherin, can't go through Hogwarts without a friend right?"_

"_Don't trust anyone but yourself...and your best friend"_

"_It's for your own good..."_

_Draco hiding behind the bushes, his mouth gaped as if to scream for Harry..._

"Restricta Permera!" he heard. Harry gasped as he was knocked backwards into a thick tree trunk. His eyelids felt heavy, but he watched an old man remove his stick (wand?) from Harry and disappear. The last thing he saw was a young boy with bright blonde hair rush to his side,

"_Harry? Are you ok? What happened? Answer me Harry! Harry...!"_

The last thing that Harry thought before his world went black was...

...

* * *

Tom came to a clearing form the bushes to find a sight of a small park, where he saw a young blonde boy hovering over an unconscious one. Only one family was known to have hair _that _bright, "Malfoy," he whispered, before he could stop himself. What in Merlin's name was a Malfoy? Curious, he warily approached the boys, "What happened here?" his fingers curling around his wand.

He blonde snarled, "None of your business _Muggle_."

_Muggle? What's a – Wait a minute! _Smirking, Tom took out his wand and whispered, "Enervate." He turned to the Malfoy who softly muttered an apology. The black haired boy groggily sat up, revealing startling green eyes, _where have I seen those eyes before?_ Tom thought.

"Where am I?" The boy whispered, "Who are you people?"

The blonde looked deeply hurt, "It's me, Draco. Your best friend?" But the brunette just looked confused and Draco's face fell. Tom (not Voldemort, Tom) knelt down on his robes in narrowed his dark eyes into the green ones, "What spell did he use?"

"Spell? Magic is make believe though."

"The old man," Draco gasped, "There was an old man who told Harry that I wasn't good for him and that the plan wasn't going correctly! He used something called _Obliviate_ and something else called _Restricta Permera_!" Tom's eyes darkened, he might not remember what happened, or who he truly was, but he knew those spells and what they did. _Restricta Permera..._ it's a newly discovered spell that restricts magic ability and the caster has the ability to feed of it if they wished. It was dangerous and definitely considered a Dark Art.

"I remember Uncle Vernon telling me that magic wasn't real," the black haired boy recalled, "but I remember something about Parseltongue and Occlumency and green light, but that's it. I don't recall either of you, I'm sorry." He added as an afterthought after seeing the crestfallen look on Draco's face. The young Malfoy closed his watery eyes and took a deep breath, "I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" the boy nodded, "Harry Potter, have we met?"

Draco sighed and nodded, "I best be getting back, I'll come visit you again Harry. Maybe, maybe this will just go away." His silver eyes had a hopeful gleam in them but when Tom shook his head, the blonde sighed and walked away, "Wait," Draco turned around, "I'm Tom. You can trust me, I'm a wizard too." Ignoring Harry's mutterings of, _Wizards are made believe though..._

"This is yours," Harry said, he got up and handed a gold watch to the blonde, "Well, I think so anyway."

"Thanks," he muttered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tom knelt down on the ground next to Harry, "My name is Tom, Tom Riddle. Let's get you back to your parents."

"They're dead." Harry said shortly, Tom's eyes widened in surprise, "They were killed when I was very young."

"Oh," the man answered awkwardly, "I'm sorry. Where are you staying then?" _If the parents were anything like the boy, who would want to hurt them?_

"With my aunt and uncle, they live down the road."

_Well whoever they are,_ Tom thought, _they haven't been treating him well. _"I'll take you home then Harry."

Harry smiled and asked shyly, "Is magic real?"

"Yes it is young Harry," he replied, grinning at the shocked look on his face, "It appears to be that you have some too. You mentioned you were a Parselmouth, is that correct?"

He nodded happily, "Someone told me, after I talked to a snake."

"Draco?"

"I-I don't know. Most likely, but I don't remember anything about him. I remember everything else."

Tom frowned and kept walking, it appears to be that someone has chosen the memories they wished to erase with the spell. Whoever casted the spell was powerful, and had terrible motives. Draco seemed to be of no harm.

"Well here it is, Thank you Mr Riddle."

"Nonsense, call me Tom. I'll see you tomorrow; perhaps, I want to find out more about what happened to your memories."

No longer than a second that Harry walked into the house, had chaos ensured. Tom lingered on the front pavement, curious.

* * *

"Where have you been boy?!" Uncle Vernon yelled

"Just out in the neighbourhood Uncle Vernon. Dudley isn't even back yet."

"How dare you?" A tall woman shrilled, "How dare you compare your freakish self to my angel?"

"There's no cloud in heaven that can support your _Ickle Duddikiins_." Harry bit

The next second Harry was on the floor, clutching his arm. The beefy man stood over him and kicked his stomach roughly yelling, "NEVER – SAY – ANYTHING – ABOUT – DUDLEY – EVER – AGAIN!" He kept kicking, ignoring Harry's pleas and cries to stop. Tom snarled in anger- he'd seen enough. Easily blasting the door open with a simple _Reducto_ he strode past the tall woman and raised his wand to the fat man, "Leave him." He threatened

"Get out of my house y-you freak. You're one of _them_ aren't you?" Uncle Vernon shrank from the magic in Tom's eyes that shone brightly, "I am a wizard, if that's what you mean," Tom growled

"No! We swore to stamp it out of him when we took the boy in!" Uncle Vernon roared, "I will not let some freak like you bring the crap back in!" He stomped on Harry's throat and increased the pressure on his foot. His hands couldn't push the big shoe off though, and Harry gagged and gasped for air. A flick of Tom's wand and Uncle Vernon was thrown back against the wall. Tom crouched down to the crying boy, "Hey, you ok?" At his nod Tom muttered, "Get your things."

Understanding the message Harry raced to the cupboard under the stairs whilst Tom witnessed this is disgust, "The cupboard under the stairs? That's low, even for you Muggles. Got everything Harry?" Harry walked out of the cupboard carrying a small knapsack and a tattered piece of parchment, "Move Muggle." Tom snarled, his dark eyes flashing warningly, looking entrancing against his pale skin. The two adults paled and hastily moved from his sight.

Harry opened and walked to the gate to find Dudley glaring him down, "It's been a long time Potter. That blonde freak isn't around to save you now." He made a move for Harry but stopped when he saw Tom approach, hatred in his eyes. The large boy (large was an understatement) scrambled back as far as he could go.

Once they were out of sight of Number 4 Privet Drive, Tom held a hand out for Harry to stop. Harry, meanwhile, was nervous. He had no idea who this man was, or what his intentions were, but he couldn't help but trust him. It was like Tom was important to Harry's life in some way, "How long has this been happening?" Tom asked, concerned

"Since I was born really, wait, one question?"

"Fire away"

"I don't have any money for a hotel or-" Tom just laughed

"You can stay with me, I'm sorry for doing that. I...I can feel it, it's not safe there."

"Magic..." Harry whispered, "Is magic good or bad?"

"Both Harry," Tom whispered a spell on a black feather, "Take this. It's a Portkey."

"A what?" Harry asked, interested

"It transports people. It's magic." He whispered. Tom grinned as Harry grabbed it eagerly with a wide grin on his face. The flash of light; and the two were gone.

* * *

They arrived at, in Harry's opinion, the biggest house he had ever seen. Tom didn't normally come here often, but it was the first Portkey that he had. No use going to the ones where all the Death Eaters resided after all. Especially when he didn't know who Voldemort was.

"Home sweet home." Tom muttered

"Woah," 10 year old Harry gasped, "It's MASSIVE!"

The moment they walked in a house elf appeared at the door, "What may Trixie do for Master V-" They cut off at Tom's appearance, which confused him. What was there to be confused about? "Erm Trixie?" he tried, "Can you please take Harry's bags to the spare room?" They were shocked enough to hear the word 'please' come from his mouth, but they took the bags and disappeared.

"Who are they?" Harry asked

"House elves, they help me around here. Clean and cook, they are very helpful."

"Maybe I will have a house elf when I'm older, then I won't have to clean for the Dursley's." Tom whirled around; he had to _clean_ for them as well? But there were other matters to attend to, "Let's write to your friend first, so he knows where to find you."

"Draco?" Harry remembered. Tom nodded, he swore he had seen that hair before, he just can't remember where, "But I don't have his address."

Tom chuckled, "I have a lot to teach you about magic don't I? Wizards use owls to communicate with others, or Floo."

"Floo? Isn't that a cold?"

"Fire place Harry."

After they wrote a letter to Draco, saying about their whereabouts and the events of the evening, Harry couldn't help but asking, "How come I can't remember Draco?"

Tom sighed, "Remember what he said that afternoon at the park. That the old man used two different spells?"

"I didn't like the old man. He kept saying that, I was breaking his plan or something." Harry frowned, trying to remember, "He used _Obliviate_?"

The man was relieved that the green eyed boy didn't remember the other spell. He wouldn't fancy having to tell him of the effects, but he would like to break the lock. Just to see what the harm was, "Would I be able to check?" he asked suddenly

"Check what?"

"What happened to your memories? It appears that not all of them were erased, just the ones about Draco and magic in general." When Harry hesitated Tom sighed, "You can trust me."

"Trust is the first step to betrayal," Harry whispered, so softly that Tom almost didn't hear him. Who told him that? One word:

Draco

"That's what Dumbledore said, that I could trust him," Harry continued in his normal voice

"Dumbledore?" Tom asked, oh him he remembered, not all of it though. The man who never trusted him at school, what would he want with Harry? Said boy grabbed a pale hand and held it to his temple, "Check?"

He smiled softly and whispered the incantation...

_A single mother held a child in her arms; he would never know who his father was. She was a demon, so the birth was prolonged several years. The woman sang softly in a beautiful voice, _

"_Don't know much about your life. Don't know much about your world, but, don't wanna be alone tonight, on this planet they call Earth. _

_You don't know about my past, and, I don't have a future, figured out. Maybe this is going too fast, and, maybe this isn't meant to last._

_And what do you say to taking chances, what do you say to jumping' off the edge? Never knowing if there's solid ground below, a hand to hold, or hell to pay. What do you say?..."_

_--_

_Harry being pushed into James' arms, "You have to take care of him! He's after me!"_

"_He's not my kid though!"_

"_Actually- he is."_

_--_

"_This is for his own good. He can't be allowed to live."_

"_No! He's my son!"_

"_I'm sorry James."_

"_No!"_

_A bright flash of green light lit the darkness enough to see a grown man step over James' still body. He was tall and his eyes were-_

_--_

"_Get up boy! It's Dudley's birthday and I want everything to be perfect" Harry opened one green eye and cast a look in his surroundings. The cupboard under the stairs was dark and filthy, but it was all he had. And the map that his dad left behind. Following the instructions on the spare piece of parchment, Harry whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

_--_

"_Move it Potter." Harry was punched harshly in the shoulder before taking off_

_--_

"_Leave him alone!"_

"_What's it to you blonde freak?"_

_--_

"_I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy"_

_--_

"_You're a wizard, obviously, a powerful one in fact."_

_--_

"_So you don't remember anything?"_

"_Only a flash of green light."_

_--_

_You better be a Slytherin," Draco said with a grin, "I just know it. Can't go through Hogwarts without a friend right?"_

_--_

"_Favourite animal?"_

"_Muggle or magic?"_

"_What do you think?"_

_Harry smirked, "Phoenix, a blue one. There are too many red ones."_

"_Do you have any idea how rare those are to get? And you can't just buy Phoenixes, they have to find you."_

"_Why?"_

"_No one knows really. They are incredibly loyal apparently."_

_--_

'"_Don't trust anyone but yourself." Draco said, "And your best friend." He added as an afterthought, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders._

_--_

"_My name is Professor Dumbledore. I am the headmaster at Hogwarts, a school of magic."_

_--_

"_Why don't you trust me Harry? I can bring you to my school."_

"_Trusting is the first step of betrayal,"_

_--_

"_Mr Malfoy is not good for you; and you are not supposed have any knowledge of your magic until you turn 11. It's all part of my plan to keep you safe."_

"_I'm not a pawn. I know of my magic and you can't take that away from me."_

_Blue flames roared from the ground as Harry made contact with the ground._

_--_

"_Obliviate!"_

_--_

Gasping, Tom removed himself from Harry's mind. Hatred filled him faster than he thought possible. How could Dumbledore do that? He didn't get a good look at James' killer, but he had his suspicions.

"What happened?" Harry asked, "Are you okay Tom?"

He nodded, "A lot to think about, you know?"

"So, what happened?" Harry yawned.

Tom hesitated, "You're tired. Go to bed, I promise I'll explain everything there is to explain in the morning." After sending a reluctant Harry to sleep (with a promise of showing him some spells in the morning) to a room close to his own, Tom sighed and looked outside the window. He kept thinking about Harry's mother. It had been so long since he's seen her.

But that wasn't what he was worried about. He saw so much of himself in Harry, the determination that gleamed in his eyes. They were connected, Tom decided, in some weird way. But Dumbledore might try to hurt Harry again. He would have to do something about that. Harry would enjoy being here. How did he know? Because he knew what Harry wanted, even if the boy himself forgot what it was. He pulled a green amulet hanging from a silver chain and held it up to the moon, thinking about Harry's last thoughts before he forgot his memories. That one glimpse he had at his parents before it was taken away.

'_...It was you..._

_All of it..._

_How could you?_

_Just because of what I am?_

_You win for now. But a Slytherin never gives up and I know that I'm a Slytherin. Draco even told me so, and he's my best friend; he wouldn't lie to me._

_When I get all my memories back Albus Dumbledore, I will get my revenge for what you have done.'_

**A/N: As you can see, you will find out everything in later chapters, including more about the amulet and Harr****y's life and 'demon side'.**

**Review please!**


End file.
